Collagen is one of the long, fibrous structural proteins whose functions are quite different from those of globular proteins such as enzymes. Collagen is the main protein of connective tissue in animals and the most abundant protein in mammals, making up about 40% of the total. It is tough and inextensible, with great tensile strength, and is the main component of cartilage, ligaments and tendons, and the main protein component of bone and teeth. Along with soft keratin, it is responsible for skin strength and elasticity, and its degradation leads to wrinkles that accompany aging. Collagen strengthens blood vessels and plays a role in tissue development. Collagen is present in the cornea and lens of the eye in crystalline form. It is also used in cosmetic surgery and burn surgery.
Collagen occurs in many places throughout the body, and in many different forms, each form being known as a type. There are at least 12 different types of collagen, with Type I collagen being the most abundant. The basic triple-helix structure of Type I collagen is the prototype for most of the other collagen types.
The other types of collagen differ from Type I collagen in the length of their triple helix and the presence or absence of globular domains at their amino or carboxyl terminal ends. Type I collagen may be found in skin, tendons, and bone, and Types I-III are recognized as playing a vital role in skin development and formation.
There is a need for skin care compositions and compositions for in-vitro administration which enhance production of collagen.